Rejuvenation
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: When Queen Beryl has no more use for the four generals, she doesn't kill them, but does something much worse to three of the four and causes heartache for the last one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's note: I'm using the dubbed version of Sailor Moon, so Zoicite is female in this story.

"Rejuvenation"

Part One

Zoicite was pulling on her white, wrist-length gloves. She then un-braided her hair, which bushed out, wild as usual. She was brushing her hair out, when a flash of blue caught her attention.

"Malachite!" Zoicite dropped her brush and ran to her love. Malachite wrapped his arms around his coppery-blond love.

He stroked her loose hair. "Did you miss me that much, my love?"

"I haven't seen enough of you lately."

"I know." Malachite sat down on Zoicite's bed. Zoicite picked up her brush and sat down next to him, handing him her brush. He ran the brush through the wild coppery-blond locks, trying to collect all of her hair in one of his hands. Once Malachite had done this, Zoicite held her hand up and a green ribbon floated over. She grabbed the ribbon and handed it to Malachite, who took the ribbon and wrapped it around Zoicite's hair, creating a ponytail. Two strands escaped the ribbon, falling in front of her ears. Malachite stood up. "I have to attend a private conference with Queen Beryl, my love. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

"I'll be in the library." Zoicite stood up as well and kissed Malachite. They both disappeared, him in a flash of blue, her in a flash of light lined in cherry blossoms.

%%%

In the library, Zoicite appeared in the same manner she had disappeared in. The many youma, which were there, either cowered in corners or bowed so low that they were laying on the floor. The second most powerful general was levitating above everything, looking with disdain at the chaos below her. She shook her head and floated over to the fifth level. Her booted feet touched the cold,marble-looking floor, and she walked towards the bookcase. Her emerald eyes scanned the spines of the books, looking for an interesting title. There was a very dusty, leather-bound book that caught her eye. She picked it up and blew the dust off the cover. There was a golden crescent moon on the cover above the title, which was _The Silver Millennium._

'Strange. Why is this book in our library?' Zoicite thought, tracing the crescent moon with her right index finger.

"GENERALS! FORTHWITH!" Queen Beryl's voice startled Zoicite.

Before she disappeared, Zoicite slipped the little book into an inside pocket of her uniform jacket.

%%%

Zoicite reappeared in front of Queen Beryl. She immediately fell onto her left knee, her fisted right hand diagonal across her chest.

"Arise, Zoicite." The female general rose to her feet and glanced around quickly. "Zoicite, do you have a question?"

"Yes, your majesty. Didn't you call all of the generals?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me, your majesty, but where are the other three generals and why didn't they answer your summons?"

"They're in Malachite's Castle. I was just about to teleport them here." Queen Beryl moved her hands fluidly around her floating crystal ball, and a swirl of dark energy was released.

Suddenly, a flash of light made Zoicite shield her eyes. When she uncovered her eyes, Zoicite gasped. About ten feet away were three six-year-old boys.

One of the boys had ear-length blond hair and bright blue eyes. The second boy had waist-length wine-colored hair and bright cobalt eyes. The third boy had shoulder-length star-kissed hair and blue-gray eyes. The trio looked at the coppery-blond woman, who was eighteen years older than them. Zoicite faced her queen. "Who are they, your majesty? Where are the other generals?"

"They are the other generals." Beryl pointed at the trio in question.

"What-what happened to them?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Who did this to them?"

"I did."

"Is there anything else that's happened?"

"Yes. They don't remember anything besides their names, and both spells are permanent."

Zoicite gasped. "NO!"

While Zoicite and Beryl talked, Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite made their way over to Zoicite and were hiding behind her legs. Zoicite noticed this and ignoring the queen, knelt down to their height.

"Hi, Jedite, Nephlite, Malachite." Zoicite smiled slightly, reaching out to touch a lock of Malachite's hair.

"Are you our mama?" Jedite asked.

Zoicite's thoughts were racing. 'What do I tell them? I need to gain their trust in an instant.' She looked at the trio of boys. "Yes, Jedite. Yes, I am."

The trio hugged Zoicite. Beryl glared at the quartet. She made some more elaborate motions, causing a flash of dark energy. Zoicite gasped. Releasing her hold on the boys, she turned to Beryl. "Why'd you release our bonds to the Negaforce?"

"I have no more use for you four."

"That's fine with us." Zoicite put her arms around Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite and teleported the four of them out of the Negaverse and to an empty Tokyo alley.

%%%

When the ex-generals reappeared, they were in street clothes. They were all in jeans and t-shirts that matched the color of the lining of their old uniforms. Zoicite also had on a denim jacket, and her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail. Instead, it was loose and kept back by a black headband.

Zoicite led the trio of boys through the alleys and streets of Tokyo.

"Mama, where are we going?" Malachite inquired.

"We're going to see some friends," Zoicite answered. Then, she thought, 'At least, I hope the scouts will help us.'

%%%

"Serena! Stop laughing!" Luna exclaimed.

"We need to hear Luna's update," Amy explained.

"What did you hear, Luna?" Darien asked.

"Actually, the Negaverse has been very quiet lately."

"Then, what are we doing here?" Serena whined.

%%%

When Zoicite approached the Cherry Hill Temple, Grandpa Hino appeared out of nowhere. "Hello there, young lady! Do you want to work at my temple? We could use the help of such a beauty!"

Zoicite blushed a light pink. Then, she bowed. "Thank you, sir. I'll consider your kind offer. However, right now, I need to speak to Raye."

"She's in a meeting with her friends."

'Well, that'll save time,' she thought. Out loud she said, "I need to speak with them also."

"Well, I suppose it'll be all right." Grandpa Hino spotted Chad crossing the temple grounds. "Chad, take this nice young lady to see Raye and her friends."

%%%

"Serena, you must try to be more serious at these-" Luna began, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

Chad opened the door. "Miss Raye, there's a lady here to see you and your friends."

Raye sighed. "All right, Chad. Send her in." Chad left, and Raye turned to her friends. "I guess we'll finish the meeting after this is taken care of."

%%%

Zoicite was sitting on the porch, reading the book she had from the Negaverse library. Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite were sitting there next to 'their mama.' Malachite was starting to fall asleep, so Zoicite marked where she was and pulled him onto her lap. She smiled as she held the little, white-haired boy. She was stroking his hair, when Chad approached her.

"Miss? You may go see Raye and her friends now." Chad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Zoicite stood up, still holding Malachite and her book. Jedite and Nephlite followed Zoicite to the door, which blended pretty well in with the outside walls of the temple.

Zoicite opened the door and stuck her head in. "Hi."

"Zoicite!" all six people and two cats exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me. I have an emergency that I need your help with, Sailor Scouts."

"How did you know it was us?" Amy asked.

"I found a book on The Silver Millennium in the Negaverse library."

"What is your emergency?" Raye inquired.

"Queen Beryl cast a permanent, terrible spell on the other three generals."

"What was the spell?" Lita asked.

"Well, this was the result." Zoicite opened the door wider and stepped in. Both of which revealed the rejuvenated trio of boys. Everyone gasped. Zoicite walked in, closed the door, and sat down a little ways from the group.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Zoicite nodded and told them everything, starting with meeting Malachite that morning to her being summoned to them leaving and coming there. The scouts and cats were sympathetic, but Darien, however, was scowling at her.

"It's a trick. She's enlisted the help of the other generals, and this is their latest plot."

"But, Darien!" Zoicite exclaimed. "You have to believe me!"

"No! You've always been a lying bitch!"

At this final outburst, Zoicite burst into tears. The book she was holding fell to the floor, and Malachite, who had been in her arms, was now sitting on the floor next to his 'mama,' who was sprawled out on the floor, crying. Malachite and Jedite didn't know what to do. However, Nephlite walked over to Zoicite and threw his arms around her waist. "Don't cry, mama!"

Meanwhile, Amy picked up the fallen book and looked at the page it had fallen open to. She gasped. "Serena, Darien, look at this!"

Amy handed Serena and Darien the book. It was all about procedures when Darien would visit Serena on the moon. His four generals would help the scouts protect the prince and princess. The four generals were none other than Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite. Not only was Zoicite a general on Earth, she was also one of Serena's bodyguards (but carrying the title of lady).

While Darien and Serena read the passage, Zoicite sat up and pulled Nephlite onto her lap and held him tight. Raye walked over to Zoicite and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Darien! You really upset her! Couldn't you tell she was emotionally fragile? She came here looking for our help, and all you can do is yell at her!" Raye exclaimed.

Zoicite's tears started to dry up as she heard Raye's words. Malachite and Jedite walked over to Zoicite and sat down next to her and put their hands on her legs. Zoicite noticed this and pulled all three of the boys onto her lap. "My boys!"

Serena spoke up. "Lady Zoicite, I believe you. It's terrible about General Malachite, General Nephlite, and General Jedite. You can stay with any of us."

"Stay here with me at my temple, Zoicite," Raye offered.

"Thank you, Raye. I think I will stay here and take your grandfather's offer as well."

"What was his offer?" Raye asked.

"To work here at the temple."

"Zoicite, I do have one more question," Amy said. "Why do the other generals call you mama?"

"Well, one of the spells Beryl placed on them caused amnesia. They only remember their names. I had to gain their trust in an instant. So, when Jedite asked me that question, it was the only thing I could think of that would work."

"Zoicite, I-I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you."

"It's all right, Darien. I understand why." Zoicite smiled, noticing Mina's stare. "What are you looking at, Mina?"

"You know, Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite are cute."

Zoicite giggled and ruffled their hair. "They are, aren't they?"

%%%

Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien (along with Luna and Artemis) all left. Raye took Zoicite, Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite to a large room, not too far from hers.

"Zoicite, don't forget your book," Raye said, holding out the book.

"Oh, thank you, Raye." She took the book. "And thank you for everything."

"You rest up, and I'll get your robes and tell Grandpa that you'll be working and living here."

"Okay. I'll do anything, but I also have to be here for my boys."

"I understand, Zoicite. Oh, that's the other thing. I'm going to tell Grandpa that your name is Zoey. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine." Zoicite yawned.

Raye smiled. "Get some rest, Zoicite. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Zoicite laid down on the bed as Raye left.

Zoicite made a motion for Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite to come lay next to her. The four of them fell asleep, none of them worrying about the next day.

Part Two

As Zoicite did a somersault, Malachite spotted for her. Zoicite had taken up gymnastics a couple years after she and the three rejuvenated general had come to live at Raye's temple, and that was six years ago. The three boys were twelve now and helped out around the temple, especially when 'their mother' was working. Even though her new life was wonderful, Zoicite still longed for her old one with an adult Malachite holding her, an adult Nephlite teasing her, and an adult Jedite for her to confide in. She was so lost in thought she lost her balance and fell. Malachite ran over to her. "Mother! Are you all right"

Zoicite groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Yes, Malachite. I'm...all right, but I think I should stop for today." Zoicite stood up and, after stepping into a different room, changed out of her workout clothes into her red and white temple robes.

"Hey, Zoey!" Raye called as she swept off the porch of the temple.

"Hey, Raye."

"Serena and the girls are coming over around noon."

"All right. Where are Jedite and Nephlite?"

Raye giggled. "They still haven't grasped the concept of early."

"They never have. Malachite, go wake them up."

"Sure." Malachite left.

Zoicite watched the platinum-haired boy hurry off. Raye noticed her look. "You miss, the real Malachite, don't you?"

"Of course." Zoicite pulled a little leather-bound book out of her robes. "They're starting to realize they have powers."

"Powers? Even outside the Negaverse?"

"Our powers never came from the Negaverse. They came from the planets as yours and your friends' do. Malachite's come from Venus, Nephlite's come from Jupiter, Jedite's come from your planet, and mine come from Mercury."

Raye felt a pull on her planet's power. "If that's what I keep feeling, Jedite's just used his powers."

Sure enough, a slightly singed Malachite came hurrying towards them. "I don't want to do that again!"

Zoicite giggled. "Come here, baby."

"Mother," Malachite half-whined, but stepped over to her.

The coppery-blond woman placed a hand on Malachite's singed cheek and closed her eyes in concentration. The boy's cheek healed, and Zoicite opened her verdant eyes. "There you go."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, two boys showed up, both with tousled hair. "Bout time you two woke up."

Zoicite kissed their foreheads.

"Morning, Mother," they chorused.

"It's almost afternoon." Zoicite put the book back in her robes. "Jedite, don't use your powers against us."

"I honestly didn't mean to." Jedite turned to Malachite. "I'm sorry.'

"It's all right. Mother healed me."

"Hey, Zoey!" Lita called out.

"Hey, Lita. Hey, Amy," Raye and Zoicite chorused.

"Is Darien coming to the meeting?" Lita asked.

"No. We're just waiting for Serena and Mina," Raye answered.

"When Serena and Mina get here, just keep working."

"Yes, Mother," Jedite, Nephlite, and Malachite chorused.

Just then, Serena and Mina (along with Luna and Artemis) came up the hill. When Serena came within earshot, "Call the papers! Serena's on time."

"No need for that, Raye," Luna put in. "I was pawing her to get up."

"Since we're all here, we should start the meeting," Amy said.

"Good idea, Amy," Lita said. Everyone followed Raye into her room, but the door remained partially open.

"Luna, why are we having a meeting if the Negaverse isn't attacking anyone?" whined Serena.

"It's not really a meeting," Luna answered.

"Then, why do Malachite, Nephlite, and Jedite have to stay outside?" Mina asked.

"So I can talk freely," Zoicite replied.

"Is there something wrong?" Artemis questioned.

"Not wrong per se. Just difficult. I just miss the real Malachite, Nephlite, and Jedite."

"I understand why you'd miss Malachite. He was your boyfriend, but why would you miss the other two?" Lita asked.

"Well, Jedite was my confidante, and Nephlite teased me, but I found it rather enjoyable when we were slinging insults at each other." Zoicite sighed before adding, "I love those three as 'my boys,' but I find myself longing for them to be their adult selves even after all these years." Zoicite pulled out her little leather-bound book and opened it. "It says here that I spent equal amount of time on the moon as I did on Earth. When Darien would visit Serena, the four of us would come too and not only help you guys protect them, but we would also protect you scouts."

"Who protected who?"

"Well, I protected you, Amy; Malachite would protect Mina; Nephlite would protect Lita, and Jedite would protect Raye."

"Before we go any further, I've noticed something. There has been a strange pull on my planet's power," Amy said.

"Oh, I can explain that." Zoicite flipped a few pages in the book. "See." She turned the book around. "These pulls on your planet's power are caused by Malachite, Nephlite, Jedite, and myself."

The five scouts and two cats gathered around the book. "That would explain things," Lita put in.

"Hey, guys! Did you see that cute boy in the music store yesterday?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I did. He looked like my old boyfriend," Lita added.

"Lita!" everyone else exclaimed.

%%% OUTSIDE

All three boys were in a state of shock. It was hard not to overhear the conversation that was taking place. They wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't come from Zoicite herself. Zoicite pretended to be their mother when she wasn't! Shock was replaced by anger.

Malachite knocked on the door. "Mother, could you come here, please?"

Zoicite stood up and walked out of the room and over to the pre-teens. "What do you want, honey?"

"The truth." At Zoicite's hesitation, Jedite elaborated, "We heard the conversation you had with the girls."

"We were discussing the content of the book I'm re-reading and-"

"THE TRUTH!" Malachite yelled.

Tears jumped to Zoicite's eyes. Malachite never yelled at her before, not even when he was training her! "All right. We all used to be guardians to Darien back in the Silver Millennium. We also protected the Inner Scouts when he went to the moon. A lot later, all of us were enticed with the promise of power and knowledge. Do you remember the redheaded woman?" At all three of their nods, "She's the one that enticed us. She's also the one that did this to you."

"Why?" Nephlite asked.

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps she was fed up with all of our failures."

"Then, why were you spared?" Jedite demanded.

"I don't really know. It's something that has bothered me for the past six years."

All three boys stormed away from the coppery-blond woman, obviously irate. At the sight of the retreating pre-teens, Zoicite sunk to her knees, crying. Mina peeked out the door to see what was taking so long and gasped. She knelt down next to the ex-general. "Zoey! What happened?"

"Th-they know, and th-they're m-mad," she sobbed.

"Come inside." Mina led the distraught woman inside. "Tell us, what happened?"

Zoicite settled in between Mina and Raye and began, "W-well, M-Malachite asked m-me..."

%%% A FEW DAYS LATER

Jedite and Nephlite tentatively approached Zoicite.

"We're sorry. We had no right to yell at you," Nephlite said.

"Yeah, we're really sorry, Mother. I mean, Zoicite," Jedite added.

"You two can still call me mother if you want to."

Jedite and Nephlite stepped closer and both put their arms around her. She returned the hug.

%%% AT THE SAME TIME

Malachite sipped the tea Raye handed him. "You wanted to talk to me, Miss Raye?"

"Yes. I understand that you, Jedite, and Nephlite know the truth." At Malachite's nod, she continued, "Are you still mad at Zoicite?"

"Yes. She lied to all of us for six years. She should have found time to tell us."

"She was just protecting you. She needed to gain your trust in an instant. That was the only thing she could think of," Raye said.

'Protecting us?' Malachite thought of the past six years. Zoicite was always nice and loving to all three of them all the time.

"Are you still mad?"

%%% AN HOUR LATER

Zoicite rounded the corner and almost ran into Malachite. "I'm sorry, Malachite."

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have gotten mad at you."

Zoicite hugged Malachite. "My Malachite! I am so sorry I lied to you."

Malachite put his arms around Zoicite. "I'm sorry, too, Mother. I mean-"

"It's all right, Malachite." She stroked his hair. "You can still call me mother if you want to. Jedite and Nephlite are."

Malachite nodded. "All right, Mother."

End


End file.
